


And don't ever let go

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Probe (TV 1988)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Liz and Patricia has some well - deserved cuddles and share a few feelings.





	And don't ever let go

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE FOR THESE LESBIANS 
> 
> Aaaand its probably obvious but:
> 
> Takes place during The Ghost of Winterborn, a continuation of that scene whe Patsy and Liz hug but we never get to see the comfort cuddles.

"You know, I don't think you’ve ever told me anything about your family" Liz said hoarsely, snuggling closer to Patsy as her tears were finally starting to dry out.    
  
Patsy smiled, gently dragging her fingers through Liz's hair. "Not much to tell, really. My mum died before I got old enough to remember her, and my father ran away when I was ten."   
  
"So you didn't have any parents at all?" Liz asked, biting her lip. Suddenly, she felt bad for lying there and crying about her father for hours.    
  
"Basically no. Spent a year on the street after my dad left, got into the system when I was eleven, and stayed there until I aged out." Patsy sighed, burying her head against Liz's shoulder. It didn't bother her to talk about it, not really, but there'd always be a small part of her who hated going through the entire sad story.   
  
Not quite sure what to answer, Liz turned around to hold Patricia instead. "That sounds awful" She commented, truly meaning it. Her mother had not been particularly loving, and her father had been absent a lot of the time, but at least they had taken care of her and given her all the basic things a child could need. The idea of not having any family at all was one she could hardly imagine.   
  
"I'm sorry Liz." Patricia said after a little while, giving Liz a chaste kiss on the forehead. “That's probably not what you want to hear when your dad's just died."    
  
"It's okay" Liz said quickly. It was, really. If anything Liz almost felt ashamed she had never asked before, especially considering how much she'd always spoken of her father. "I just wish you'd got to have a proper family, too." Tentatively, she reached out, giving Patsy a light kiss on the lips.   
  
"I got all the family I need right here" Suddenly feeling adventurous, Patricia grabbed onto Liz's small waist, heaving her up on top of herself.    
  
"Patsy!" Liz yelled, surprised as she was lifted up by the strong arms.    
  
"That's my name" Patricia smiled, satisfied by the reaction she received and reaching out for another kiss. "And I love to hear you say it" Smiling wickedly, she deepen the kiss further, inconspicuously sliding her hands in under Liz's large pink sweater.   
  
"Oh!" Liz yelped once more, her voice rising an octave as she felt the gentle hands sliding across her bare skin. Though it took her by surprise, it was definitely pleasant, and Liz hungrily engaged in the action herself. Soon, her own hands were sliding up Patsy’s bare things and in underher  silky black dress.   
  
This action, however, seemed to wake Patricia out of her stupor, and she abruptly pulled away. Acting almost as though she'd been burned, the hands on Liz’s waist retracted and the kiss ended, her head angling away from Liz to stop her trying to kiss her again.    
  
"Patsy?" Respecting her wishes, Liz stopped, too. Quickly, she retracted her own hands from where they’d been sliding up under patricia's undergarment. "Everything okay?"   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Liz? Tonight?" Patricia hadn't been thinking clearly. If she had, maybe she would have realized sooner that it wasn't a good idea for them to do this when Liz’s judgement was being clouded by all the emotions connecting to her father's death. Patricia wanted their first time to be special, not just some kind of cheap excuse to flee reality and all its problem for a few hours.    
  
Patricia wanted to be sure that Liz really wanted her, not just the emotional release of the act itself.   
  
Hearing Patsy’s question, Liz sigh. Carefully, she rolled off Patricia’s stomach and landed in the slim space between her and the bed. "No. You're right, I just...I was getting ahead of myself." As Liz spoke, she could feel Patsy wrapping arm around her waist. The warm touch was a welcome comfort. In hindsight, Liz was happy they had not gone through with what they had intended to do. She was drunk and overly emotional and would probably have felt horrible in the morning, knowing very well that she had taken advantage of Patsy and her feelings for Liz.   
  
"It's okay. I started this, it was my fault." Patricia whispered, pulling Liz closer and resuming her role as the big spoon while they cuddled. "I'll just cuddle you until we both pass out, if that’s okay?" Behind Liz's shoulder, Patsy smiled.    
  
Liz laughed. "Yes, definitely. It feels good." Suddenly overtaken by a powerful feeling of drowsiness, Liz allowed her eyes to fall shut as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.    
  
Watching Liz starting drift off, Patricia yawned quietly, holding on tight to the other woman as she too began to drift off. The dark oblivion of unconsciousness was calling for her, and soon enough she let it claim her.

 

With a final happy sigh, Patricia fell unconscious as well, her arm tight against Liz’s waist and her chin rested gently on the older woman’s shoulder.

 

It was the first time ever that Patricia and Liz shared a bed, but it would not be the last. Years later, they'd still be lying there, sleeping in the exact same position. Patricia’s arm would rest on Liz’s waist, protectively curled around the other woman’s middle section. Her chin would be on Liz’s shoulder, keeping the other woman in place as they slept. Liz, on the other hand, would have her back pressed against Patricia’s stomach, her hand wrapped securely around the other woman’s arm as they slept. 

 

It was love, and true passion, evident only as they slept next to each other in a shared bed. 

 

It was perfect.

 


End file.
